Lord of the Rings A Gay Twist
by QueenBubleGum
Summary: This fanfic takes place during The Return of the King right after Pippin grabbed the eye ball and Gandalf takes Pippen to Minas Tirith to warn the King of the up coming war. After touching the eye ball Pippin feels something strangely sexual in nature towards Gandalf. Will Gandalf return Pippins feelings on the journey or will he find away to stop the spell of the eye?*YAOI WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys if you clicked on this you must like Lord of the Rings! I do too! But I must admit that I do not know everything so if something seem incorrect please tell me! Do not own original story or character's. Story is strictly from my imagination and not at all meant to offend any ones ships. With that being said, thank you so much for clicking on this story and I hope you enjoy. **YAOI WARNING** Gandalf x Peregrin (Pippin) Took.**

Chapter 1

Gandalf trotted down the wide plain with Pippin on the back of Shadowfox. It was already getting dark and Pippin fell asleep mid-ride. Gandalf felt the little hobbit squirm and moan in his arms. It seemed the little hobbit was having a nightmare of sorts. Although Gandalf couldn't tell what it was about. He stopped his horse and looked down at Pippin. Pippin had moaned and trembled in his arms. It seemed almost erotic.

"Ah... Gandalf..." Pippin moaned sleepily.

That made Gandalf question just what was the little hobbit dreaming about? He had to know. He used his magic to see into the hobbits dream, but what he saw was surprising.

There in the middle of a dark desolate waste land lay a huge bed with Pippin tide to it with long ropes. He was naked and trying desperately to get free. Above him was the glowing eye ball. And at the foot of the bed there stood Gandalf. Gandalf stared at his double as the double stared at Pippin's squirming form.

"You want him!" Said the glowing eye ball in a deep masculine voice. "Don't fight it!"

"No! Please! Let me go!" Pippin cried as he stared frightened at the eye ball. His eyes shot to Gandalf's double as the double crawled up to Pippin on the bed. "No! Gandalf, don't listen to him! Oh! Please!" Pippin cried more and tears stained his cheeks.

"You want him! I know your feelings! I've felt them! You want to be had by Gandalf!" The eye said to Pippin.

Pippin whimpered as the double made his way to Pippin. Pippin was helpless, he couldn't fight, he was frightened but not of the eye or the double. But, of what the eye was saying, and if they were true. He knew he always felt something for Gandalf but didn't know what that something had been.

The double's hand touched Pippin's calf and the whimpers stopped suddenly. Pippin's eyes shot wide as he looked down at the double. "Gandalf?" Pippin said, uncertainty in his voice.

The double didn't have any emotion. It looked as if Gandalf had been possessed by something. The doubles large hand slid up Pippin's leg to his inner thigh. Pippin gasped sharply. His lips trembled. His body quivered. He held tight to the ropes tide around his wrists. His breathing quickened as the hand slide up more. He swallowed a moan as he tried to ignore the sliding hand going up his leg to his groin.

Pippin gasped sharply in shock as the huge fingertips touched his sack. "Gandalf..." He said with a light moan.

The eye laughed a deep rumbling sound almost like the sound of thunder. "Gandalf will give you what u need!" The eye roared.

Pippin squeezed his eyes closed. "Shut up!" The hobbit yelled out with slight embarrassment.

Gandalf was dumbfound at the almost pornographic scene that was before him. He had always felt strongly for the little hobbit. But always thought it was in a friendship type way. Had Pippin felt something more for him, and he just didn't show it? Gandalf lost his train of thought as a loud moan escaped the little hobbits mouth.

Gandalf looked up to see his double leaned over Pippin's legs. His doubles head was buried in Pippin's crotch. Pippin's head thrashed from side to side. His mouth hung open as more moans escaped. And his eyes opened wide then closed tightly over and over in a sort of rhythm.

"Ah! Gandalf! Uh nah-no. Oh! Hah! Ah... please... God... ah..ah...ah...AH! GANDALF!" The hobbit cried out in a fit of ecstasy. His gasps seemed almost like he was running out of breath. His body froze for just a fraction of a second, then he threw his head back and arched his back as wave after wave of white hot ecstasy washed over the little hobbits body. With that the dream blurred and Gandalf felt himself being pushed back into reality.

Pippin woke up in Gandalf's arms with Gandalf's face so uncomfortably close to his. He blushed as reminisce of the dream came to his mind. "Gandalf..." He whispered with a almost feminine voice. Pippin looked at the larger mans eyes, then his lips. The hobbits lips parted and trembled slightly. His body felt hot, as the dream still played fresh in his mind.

"Pippin... Are you alright?" Gandalf asked his words light and whisper soft with a deep rumble of masculinity. He didn't yet move his face away from Pippin's face. Their lips just a whisper apart.

Pippin's face flushed a deep red, and suddenly his lips and mouth went dry. He pushed some saliva around his mouth and licked his lips. His pink tongue lightly touched Gandalf's lips before is slipped back into the cavity it had darted out from. Pippin's face turned an almost scarlet color before he turned his head away from Gandalf, "Y-yes. I'm fine..." Pippin said with embarrassment coating his tone.

Gandalf sat up straight on the horse as the spot where Pippin's tongue touch tingled. His tongue was hot, and soft against Gandalf's lips. For a moment, Gandalf thought about what it would be like to capture the small hobbits lips up into a hot, sweet kiss. Gandalf licked his own lips with that thought, and shook his head to make the thought go away. He flicked the reigns with his wrists to make the horse trot then flicked them again to make the horse run.

Pippin sat up straight as he felt the horse trot then his small hands gripped the horn of the saddle as the horse started to run. He could feel his small rump grind up against Gandalf's crotch as the animal ran. The hobbit bit back a whimper. He could feel Gandalf's large member rub up and down his rump in an almost thrusting action. It was teasing him. He tried to scoot forward on the saddle but Gandalf's large hand came an pushed on his chest and waist to scoot him back close to Gandalf's crotch. "I know. Your uncomfortable we are almost to a safe place to make camp." Gandalf's voice rumbled over the loud clack of the horses hooves.

Pippin tried not to think about the large hand only inches away from his own crotch nor the grinding of Gandalf's member up against his rump. He rested his head back against Gandalf's chest and tried to relax. But the teasing tingles ran down his spine with each thrusting action. He felt himself grow rigid in his trousers and tried to stop it but he was helpless. Like the dream, he couldn't fight it. He felt the large hand slide down his chest and waist. Just an inch closer, he thought. He felt the large thumb move on his chest in a circle rubbing his right nipple with each pass. He squeezed his lips and eyes tight. He didn't know if Gandalf knew what he was doing to him nor did he care in that moment. His mind felt almost crazed with longing for release. He felt so pent up. He tried not to moan but the hand slipped down that last inch. He felt Gandalf's large pinkie touch the tip of his clothed erection. The thumb still ran circles over his nipple along with each thrust of Gandalf's member came a push of his pinky to the hobbits leaky clothed tip. Pippin couldn't take it anymore. His body trembled and he let out a moan as Gandalf stopped the horse at what looked like an abandoned castle.

"Are you alright, Pippin?" Gandalf asked with a worried tone to his voice. He heard a disappointed moan escape Pippin's mouth. Soft breathless pants escaped from the small hobbit. What was wrong with Pippin? Gandalf wondered as he got up off of the horse.

Pippin shook his head to try and clear it, "Uh, y-yes I'm fine."

"Good. Come we have to set up camp." Gandalf said as he grabbed the hobbit to help him off of the horse and set him down on the ground. Pippin's legs shook for a moment but the hobbit righted himself.

"Yes. Camp." Pippin said as he looked up at Gandalf.

Gandalf handed him a small bag that he knew the little hobbit could carry and he grabbed the larger bags. Gandalf lead the way after tying the horse up. The abandoned castle had a stare case that was crumbling but was still sturdy enough for walking up safely.

They walked up several flights of stairs till they reached a large room with a balcony. They set up their makeshift beds. It was summer so the nights wasn't cold enough for a fire. Pippin went to the balcony to stare out at the mountains and sky.

"We must rest. Tomorrow we ride the rest of the way to Minas Tirith. We are half way there." Gandalf told Pippin.

Pippin looked down at his hands, "Do you really think me a fool?" He asked softly.

Gandalf sighed deeply as he walk up beside the hobbit. "We all have our foolish moments. Some more than others. But, that does not make us terrible people. It only makes us see and learn from our mistakes. Do not dwell on an old mans nonsense."

Pippin felt overwhelming relief his eyes released tears and his lips trembled as he looked up at Gandalf. "Dose that mean you forgive me?"

Gandalf smiled with a light chuckle, "Yes. I will always forgive you, my dearest friend."

Pippin felt a sting of regret at the word friend. But he shook off the feeling quickly. Gandalf shouldn't see him that way, he thought. Their both male and he was a hobbit. He sighed as he wiped at the tears. It was then he felt Gandalf move closer to him and put his large hand on his back. The warmth sunk straight into his body. An almost burning feeling set his skin a flame underneath. He gasped sharply. His body reacted so keenly to Gandalf's touch. Pippin didn't know what to make of it.

Pippin stepped aside shrugging the large hand off of him, "We should rest." He said simply. He walked to his makeshift bed and got under the covers all without giving Gandalf so much as a glance. Pippin knew if he looked at Gandalf he would want him. His longing for the larger man was insatiable. He hungered for him. But he knew it was in vain. Gandalf would never see him that way. He sighed again and he pleaded for sleep to draw him in.

Pippin could hear Gandalf moving around but he had his back to the larger man. Pippin wandered what he was doing as he pretended to sleep. The rustle of clothes and movement was all Pippin could hear.

There was silence for a long time and Pippin thought Gandalf had succumbed to sleep till he felt a large hand lightly land on his head. "Sleep well my sweet little hobbit." He heard Gandalf say. He then felt the hand lift away. Silence followed. He didn't know what to make of the words that were uttered that night. Did Gandalf feel more then friendship for him or was the words for a good friend and he bid all of his good friends good night that way? He didn't know but soon sleep pulled at him and he succumbed, slipping deep into the land of dreams.

 **I hope you enjoyed that, if you did please fav. and review for more! Thank you for reading! And stay tuned for more! Queen out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you are still here that means you must really like the story so far and that's awesome! I don't own any original character's or story. This is from my own imagination and is no way against any ones ships. With that being said please enjoy! ***YAOI WARNING*****

Chapter 2

Pippin woke with a start at a loud whooing sound. He shot up and looked at the large owl balancing on the rail of the balcony. It stared at him with is cold dark glassy eyes.

"Oh. Hello. You startled me, you know?" He told the bird.

"You shouldn't be talking to strange things!" Came a familiar deep booming voice.

Pippin look up into the sky and there he saw the eerie glowing eye. He gasped loudly with fear as his eyes widened. He felt a heavy weight on his arms. He looked at them but they were not at each side of him. They were strung up and tide up together with chains at the wrists. He was on a cold dark wall with his wrists and ankles bound to the wall. He was again naked. He knew it was a dream. But it felt so real to him. "W-what do you want!?" He asked the eye.

The eye chuckled, "I want what you want!"

"I-I want you to go away!" Pippin yelled at it with fear and anger coating his tone.

A roaring laughter that sounded like thunder sounded, "I want what you want! Except that! I want what you really want! Your deepest, darkest, desires!"

Pippin swallowed loudly as he thought about Gandalf.

"Yes! Gandalf! You want him!" The eye said

"So? I want him, so what? I know I can't have him!" Pippin told the eye.

"Not in reality!" The eye said tauntingly. "In the land of dreams, you can have him!"

Pippin glared at the eye. Gandalf walked up to the hobbit from the darkness corner of the room. Pippin's eyes moved from the eye to Gandalf. His lips parted as they stared at each other. "No, this isn't real!"

"Whether or not it is reality, is irrelevant! The one you want is before you! Why do you put up such resistance? Why not give in to your urges?" The eye asked.

"Because! I may want him! But, I want him in reality! I want the real Gandalf!" Pippin yelled at the eye.

"But if you cannot have him in reality, why not have the next best thing? Have him here!" The eye tried to persuade him.

Pippin's eyes widened as the dream Gandalf walked up closer to him. He looked away, he couldn't look at the dream Gandalf. Dream Gandalf showed no emotion, no hint of the man that he wanted. He was almost like a doll version of Gandalf. Pippin did want Gandalf but not like this. Not an empty shell of the man that he wanted. Pippin wanted this dream to end. He wanted someone or something to stop this dream or to save him. But although he wanted that he knew deep down he wanted Gandalf more. Even a shell version of the man was good enough to help quench the thirst for him. He closed his eyes and let the dream Gandalf have him as the eye's booming laughter thundered around them.

*******

Gandalf woke up a couple of hours after he had fallen asleep to the sounds of Pippin's whimpers and pants. He looked over at the hobbit but saw only darkness. Sighing he got up and walked over to the small hobbit. Pippin squirmed and trembled.

Pippin had thrown the covers off of him and he had his legs shoulder with apart and his wrists pressed together up above his head. His back arched up pushing his chest out and his head craned back revealing the soft supple skin of his neck. His mouth was open and soft pants, along with moans, and whimpers escaped from him.

Pippin's shirt had risen up during the night to revile a slightly toned abdominal. As he arched up more the shirt slid up to revile more of his chest. The skin looked toned but soft and supple. Gandalf's finger tips lightly touched Pippin's abdominal region. The skin was soft, as soft as warm silk.

Gandalf's finger tips slid upward slowly as a soft moan escaped from the hobbit. Gandalf decided he liked that sound. As well as the soft flesh. "Uh... Gandalf..."

Gandalf's eyes shot to Pippin's still closed ones. Confusion then realization shown on Gandalf's face. Confusion, because Pippin was still asleep. Realization, because he remembered Pippin having a very erotic dream about him earlier that evening.

Gandalf thought the dream just a one off but obviously the little hobbit dreamed of him often. He wondered if it was the same dream or a different one. Curiosity got the better of him as he magically entered Pippin's dream.

Pippin was chained up against a stone wall in a similar room as they set camp in. Like the dream before there was a double of Gandalf. Pippin was splayed out on the wall in a similar fashion as his sleeping form. Except one of his legs was thrown over the doubles shoulder and his hole had two of the doubles fingers up inside of him. The double was also sucking generously on the hobbits little prick.

Pippin gasped, moaned, grunted, whimpered and panted. He squirmed, twitched, trembled, shook, and wiggled from the stimulation.

Pippin squealed as the double plunged yet another finger into Pippin's greedy hole. Sweat slid down Pippin's body as he moaned loudly with ecstasy as the double thrust his fingers in and out of Pippin's hole like a piston. The doubles head bobbed slightly.

Suddenly, Pippin's body started to convulse as the doubles head stopped. Gandalf realized that the double was sucking on both Pippin's prick and testicular region, sucking it in like a human vacuum cleaner. At the same time the doubles fingers thrust almost violently up into Pippin's hole.

"Oh! Oh, God! Gandalf! Uh! Gah-Gandalf! OhGod! Ooh, God! Nah-AH! God...please...Gandalf..." Pippin moaned writhing in ecstasy. Pippin chanted Gandalf's name over and over. It made the real Gandalf become ridged as he watched his double fuck Pippin into madness. It made Gandalf jealous that his double was doing that to Pippin and not the real Gandalf.

Gandalf thought about the little hobbit. How he wished he was the one to make him moan. How he would not only fuck him with his fingers but with his cock as well. How he would taste every last inch of the small hobbit. How Gandalf would pleasure him till Pippin succumbed to exhaustion.

Gandalf realized that he too wanted Pippin. But would Pippin want him in reality? He wondered as he exited the dream. He looked down at the sleeping hobbit. You wouldn't know that he was being dream fucked as he slept just by looking at him. He looked as if he had a back cramp and he was trying to get rid of it through the haze of sleep.

Pippin moaned and trembled slightly in his sleep. His lips quivered. And Gandalf knew he definitely wanted to kiss those small sweet lips. He covered up the hobbit and went back to his own makeshift bed. He thought about Pippin till sleep sucked him in yet again.

 **I hope you enjoyed that, if you did please fav., follow and review for more! If you are here for just the yaoi please check out some of my other stories if you have not already! Thanks for your support! Queen out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Back at it again with Ch 3! I got a review and that's what I base how often I upload a chapter on so here it is! Thank you so much for reviewing! Do not own original story or character's. Story is strictly from my imagination and not at all meant to offend any ones ships. With that being said please enjoy! **Yaoi warning*****

Chapter 3

Pippin woke up with a thirst that he thought he would never quench as he grabbed the canteen to suck in some delicious water. He gulped down the water like his life depended on it. When he finally put down the canteen and opened his eyes Gandalf was watching him. "Feel better?" Gandalf asked with his eye brows raised slightly. Pippin nodded as he blushed. "Good then we better hurry."

Pippin nodded yet again as he went to get up he noticed that his clothes were damp. He must have sweated, he thought. He brought some extra clothes just in case. He took off his shirt and went to one of the bags in search of his clothes. He checked the bags closest to him first, but didn't find them. He then walked over to Gandalf's side of the room and was about to rummage through the large bags when Gandalf's hand appeared with a set of dry clothes.

Pippin's small hands went to the clothes as his face brightened happily. He noticed that Gandalf's eyes were looking at Pippin's exposed chest. Pippin gasped sharply, grabbed the clothes, and pushed them into his chest, "T-thank you." He told Gandalf with a weak soft voice.

Gandalf grunted, "We better hurry up and pack up." He said simply as he bustled around and packed.

Pippin changed quickly then packed his things into his packs.

Pippin watched Gandalf load up the horse with each pack as he ate his breakfast slowly. He moaned at the sweet taste of the lembas as he closed his eyes to savor the flavor. He loved the sweet taste of the bread.

Pippin was driving Gandalf crazy; first, the dream that Pippin had about him, second, the hunt for his clothes after swiftly taking of his shirt and exposing his chest to Gandalf, and third, moaning over bread as he sucked on his fingers. Dear lord, it would be a miracle if Gandalf refrained from taking the little hobbit before this journey was over.

Gandalf sighed wantonly as he watched Pippin pop another piece of the bread into his mouth and suck on his pointer finger. He then chewed, moaned, and licked his lips as he enjoyed his food. Gandalf wondered if Pippin had always enjoyed his food in such an erotic way. Or if it was the fact that Gandalf now wanted the little hobbit that had heightened his sincerity to him. It did seem that Pippin's every move was made in such away that it made Gandalf grow slightly ridged. Did the little hobbit not realize how unbelievably sexy he was? Gandalf mused.

Pippin was so sweet, Gandalf wondered if he would enjoy eating him as much as Pippin enjoyed eating that bread.

Pippin opened his eyes and blushed as he caught Gandalf staring at him. "Gandalf?" Pippin said with uncertainty in his tone.

Gandalf realized why the little hobbit was uncomfortable, he was staring at Pippin's small, full, wet, lips. Gandalf tore his eyes away from Pippin to tighten a strap on the packs. "Come. We are ready to leave here." Gandalf said as he walked over to Pippin. He helped him up on to the horse, then straddled the horse behind Pippin's rump, and flicked the reigns.

Pippin felt tired as the sun started to set but he didn't dare fall asleep. He had noticed that Gandalf was ridged when he had first straddled the horse behind him. As they rode on Pippin watched at Gandalf's large hand fondled his chest. He swallowed a moan as one of the large fingertips rubbed against one of his nipples. Obviously it was accidental but, it felt so intentional, Pippin thought. "G-Gandalf?" Pippin's soft voice was almost breathless.

"Yes, Pippin?" Gandalf asked.

Pippin gulped as his small hands grabbed Gandalf's hand to stop its movements. "I-I know that.. this is accidental.. but... Could you not rub me.. like that? I-I'm sensitive..." Pippin said awkwardly as he blushed with embarrassment.

Gandalf's eye brows rose as he glanced down at the little hobbit. "Sensitive?" He asked.

Pippin's face flushed a bright scarlet, "y-yes... Very... So, please.. don't rub me..."

Gandalf slowed the horse down to a slight trot as his hand pushed Pippin back hard against Gandalf's chest. The little hobbit gasped sharply in surprise. Gandalf's ridged member pressed against Pippin's rump with hard persistence. Pippin gasped as his small body shivered, "G-G-Gandalf..." He stuttered as his mind and body were overwhelmed with Gandalf's unsuspecting movements. Pippin wondered if this was a dream for only a second but, remembered the eye was always in the dreams. And Gandalf always had dull lifeless eyes.

Pippin craned his head back to look up at Gandalf. Gandalf looked down at Pippin. Pippin gasped as his bright blue eyes widened and his soft, pink, lips trembled. Gandalf's eyes weren't dull nor lifeless, they were glassy with lust.

Gandalf stopped the horse and got off. "We need more water." Gandalf grumbled as he took Pippin and slid him down his body to the ground. He then grabbed the canteen and took off to the small river that they had come across.

Pippin panted breathlessly as he tried to steady his buzzing body and thumping heart. What just happened? He asked himself. The lust in Gandalf's eyes was unmistakable. Was he just imagining Gandalf's lust or was Gandalf actually aroused? He wondered. Pippin remembered the long, hardness he felt against his rump. So, there was no way that Pippin imagined that look. Pippin gulped and panted breathlessly as he tried to wrap his head around it all. He was still so confused. He needed answers, he decided.

When he caught his breath and steadied his heart he went to the river where Gandalf went. He saw Gandalf sitting on a large rock with his face in his hands, the canteen sat beside him on the rock. Pippin looked at him with slight pain in his eyes. He must regret it, Pippin thought.

Pippin was about to go to him to make it right when a large arm grabbed him, "AH!" Pippin cried out as he was lifted up against a large, hard, chest. The hobbits body shook with fear as a large knife was pressed against his throat. Pippin's eyes watered as small fearful gasps escaped his mouth. "P-please.. let me go..." He said in a soft, shaky, voice as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Unhand him, troll!" Pippin heard Gandalf say. Pippin's eyes shot to Gandalf standing below his dangling feet. He realized then that he was about 8 feet or more in the air. Pippin's heart raced in his chest as more tears left his eyes.

"Mm, hobbit make good snack." The troll said in his deep, gravelly, voice.

Pippin cried more, "y-you don't want to eat me! I-I'm small! And thin! I wouldn't be very filling!" He said as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

The trolls hot breath hit Pippin's face as the troll sniffed him, "Mm, sweet." The troll mummered. Pippin's body shivered against the troll. The tears ran down his neck on to the blade that was pressing into his throat. Pippin's small, soft, fearful, gasps left his mouth as his lips trembled while his eyes tried to look at the troll. The trolls head was hovering close to Pippin's head. He saw the troll lick his lips out of the corner of his eye.

The troll eyed Gandalf with a smirk as his large tongue rolled out of his mouth and touched Pippin's soft, supple, flesh, on his neck. Pippin gasped as he squeezed his eyes shut. His body trembled as the hot, wet, tongue dragged along Pippin's neck to his face, his face scrunched up in disgust. The tongue pulled away and the troll mummered, "Mm, salty."

The blade pulled away from Pippin's neck and he opened his eyes. The troll guided the blade down Pippin's chest to his shirt. Pippin gasped as his body shook with fear. "P-please... st..op..." He cried helplessly.

Pippin heard his shirt tearing as the troll skillfully cut through the fabric. "Hobbit, tasty. Hobbit, sweet. Hobbit, soft. Want to taste more of hobbit." The troll said as he continued to cut through Pippin's clothes.

"Let go of him, Troll!" Gandalf said again this time he had his staff pointed at the troll.

Pippin's shirt dropped off of him in shreds as small whimpers left his small mouth. "No! Hobbit mine!" The troll yelled at Gandalf as he thrust the knife at Gandalf. The troll was angry, "Want to taste hobbit! Hobbit tastes good!" The troll yelled at Gandalf and took Pippin into his large hand.

"Ah!" Pippin yelled out as his small body was fumbled around in the large hand. He tried to grip on to the rough callused hand but there was no where to grip. The large thumb of the troll flipped him over on to his back as his other large fingers held him in place. Pippin's eyes were wide as he look up at the large troll's head. The trolls tongue rolled out of his mouth as he looked at Pippin. Pippin gasped as he tried to scoot away from the tongue but the fingers held him down. "Please... don't!" Pippin cried out in vain as the tongue landed down on his stomach.

As the tongue slowly ran up Pippin's body Gandalf saw an opportunity to hit the distracted troll. Gandalf hit the troll with a powerful blast from his staff hitting the troll in the chest. The trolls tongue left Pippin's flesh as the huge monster let out a pained scream. The monster's fingers left Pippin as he jostled about the large hand. "AH!" Pippin cried out as he tried to grab for one of the fingers but was in vain because of his slippery torso. He tumbled off of the large hand as the monster tumbled to the ground. "AHHH! GANDALF!" Pippin screamed as he fell toward the ground.

 **Oh no! What's going to happen to Pippin? Review, fav, and follow for more! Queen out!**


End file.
